parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64.
Here is the second installment of Railroad Trouble Special Edition for the PC Beta as part as Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both father figures to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both strong) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 3 *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 *Susie (from Susie the Little Coupe) as Child 3 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive), Pufle (from Steam Train), Scott (from Dinosaur Train), Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Jason (from Back to the Klondike), and Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Children 4 and 5, People 4, 5, and 6, and The Bartender *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Mater (from Cars), Little Chug (from Little Chug), and Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Children 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 *Edgar (from Dougal) as Child 11 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 8 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 11 (Both cute) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Mate (Both Western) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 12 (Both wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 12 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Hokeido (from The Galaxy Express 999) as Person 14 *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 13 *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Police Officer *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 16 (Both wise) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh's Wife *Frank (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Glenn (made up character) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Harrison (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Steve, Mark, Samson, Barker, and Oliver the Vast as Grogh's Henchmen 7, 8, and 9, The Pharmacist, and Grogh's Henchman 10 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Spiteful Breakvan as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Troublesome Trucks as The Vegetable Army *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 14 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henhchman 13 *Fearless Excellent Fred, Vector the Big UP Engine, Candice the Blue Streak Engine, Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine, and Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchmen 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18 *Hoot (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 19 *Toot (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 20 Gallery Casey Jr in his night janitor's outfit..png|Casey Jr as Agent Ed Montana as Burk..png|Montana as Burk Lightning McQueen..png|Lightning McQueen as Child 1 Pete as Casey Jones..png|Pete as Person 1 Georgia as Casey Jones's Wife..png|Georgia as Person 2 Jake as Spongebob..png|Jake as Person 3 Tillie in her belly dancing outfit..png|Tillie as Suzy Emma as Dawn..png|Emma as Child 2 susie still.jpg|Susie as Child 3 Linus, Pufle, Scott, Shelbert, Jason, and Johnny..png|Linus, Pufle, Scott, Shelbert, Jason, and Johnny as Three Children, Two People, and The Bartender Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Mater, Little Chug, and Choo Choo as The Children..png|Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Mater, Little Chug , and Choo Choo as Children 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 16295.jpg|Edgar as Child 11 Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Child 8 Toyland Express as Doc..png|Toyland Express as Doc Melissa as Betilla the Fairy..png|Melissa as Person 12 Tootle as Ace Ventura..png|Tootle as The Elephant Harry Hogwarts as The Judge..png|Harry Hogwarts as The Judge Toots as The Insane Patient..png|Toots as The Insane Inmate Explorer video dora first detail.jpg|Blue as Child 12 Green train.PNG|Huey as Person 12 Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as The Clerk Char 58783-1-.jpg|Humphrey as Person 13 Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz..png|Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz Hokeido..png|Hokeido as Person 14 Char 58784.jpg 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Person 15 Brand-New-Pixar-font-b-Cars-b-font-1-55-Scale-font-b-Lizzie-b-font.jpg|Lizzie as Child 13 Tower.jpg|Tower as Police Officer Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Person 16 Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 1 Brewsterpromo.png|Brewster as Grogh's Henchman 2 Char 58784.jpg|Minvera as Grogh's Wife Frank Cars.jpg|Frank as Grogh's Henchman 3 disguised_as_7817_Garsington_Manor.jpg|Glenn as Grogh's Henchman 4 Harrison.png|Harrison as Grogh's Henchman 5 Cars-chick-hicks.jpg|Hick Chicks as Grogh's Henchman 6 Steve, Mark, Samson, Barker, and Oliver the Vast as Grogh's Henchmen 7, 8, and 9, The Pharmacist, and Grogh's Henchman 10.png|Steve, Mark, Samson, Barker, and Oliver the Vast as Grogh's Henchmen 7, 8, and 9, The Pharmacist, and Grogh's Henchman 10 The_Nightmare_Train.jpg|Cerberus as Grogh 500px-Axel the Spiteful Brakevan..PNG|The Spiteful Breakvan as Grogh's Henchman 11 TroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Vegetable Army Hector (TTTE).png|Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 12 Sally_Cars.jpg|Sally (from Cars) as Child 14 Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Grogh's Henhchman 13 Fearless Excellent Fred, Vector the Big UP Engine, Candice the Blue Streak Engine, Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine, and Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchmen 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18..png|Fearless Excellent Fred, Vector the Big UP Engine, Candice the Blue Streak Engine, Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine, and Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchmen 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18 Wilsonandthedinosaurhoottoot2.png|Hoot as Grogh's Henchman 19 Wilsonandthedinosaurhoottoot.png|Toot as Grogh's Henchman 20 Voice Cast Category:UbiSoftFan94